


Melodies and Memories

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Music, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cadenza teaches Lefou the harpsichord and a little more about his only child.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Melodies and Memories

Cadenza watched as Lefou sorted out the music sheets, lining them up in proper order before sitting up straighter on the bench they shared. His eyes scanned over the notes easily, even if he looked down at his hands warily before slowly placing them on the keys Cadenza had told him to. “I’ve never known anyone who could read music who didn’t have some form of expensive education,” the older man noted. He smiled at Lefou when the other looked over at him. “Are you certain you were never taught by some form of music teacher?” he asked.

“My maman taught me a little before she passed,” Lefou said, idly fiddling with one of the papers. “My grandmother continued my education before she died. I couldn’t read or write my letters but I could read music,” he laughed.

“How rare! It just shows that not all intelligence can be measured in letters and numbers.”

“Stanley said something similar,” he agreed with a small nod.

“Oh?” Cadenza perked up a little at the mention of his only child. “And Stanley...how were they? Before the curse was lifted?”

Lefou smiled a little, practicing his scales on the keys of the instrument. “We always teased them about being a bit of a philosopher or theologian. I think they read almost as much as Belle did, although they kept it to themselves more often than she did. Sometimes they would say things or ask questions that seemed so random for someone who came from seemingly nowhere. 

“They would talk about colors. About music and the sounds around them. Sometimes they would get quiet and thoughtful. Tom sometimes wondered if Stanley were not some kind of Changeling left from the Fair Folk that had wandered into the village.”

Cadenza nodded, “books were Stanley’s companions in the castle when their maman or I were busy entertaining the royal family,” he said. “They were forbidden from ever stepping outside by the prince’s father and there weren’t any other children around at the time for them to play with.”

Lefou frowned, “I’ve heard Stanley mention that before. Why was Stanley banned from going outside?”

“Stanley was born here,” Cadenza explained. “Because of this...Adam’s father insisted that this meant Stanley belonged to the castle. He said he did not wish for his property to wander outside. My wife and I could do nothing against him. He could have deported us back to Italy and kept our child in the process.”

Lefou listened sadly to this. Stanley had told him a little about what they could remember of their childhood; days spent wandering the castle, hiding from the royal family save for Adam’s mother when she had been alive. “Stanley always liked a good fight at the tavern,” he laughed with a shake of his head.

Cadenza laughed. “I don’t know where that came from! Perhaps some kind of build up over the years of being locked away coming out in a form of aggression?”

“Perhaps. Their swordsmanship wasn’t too bad.”

“The prince’s mother had once told Stanley she would like them to learn how to use a sword. She said Stanley would have made a handsome officer for her son’s personal guard. Cogsworth was supposed to teach them when it was time. Her death ended that…”

“Because Adam’s father only saw Stanley as property,” Lefou finished.

“Precisely.”

Lefou hummed, looking down at the keys under his fingers. “Stanley is their own person. I could not imagine trying to own them and control them.”

Cadenza smiled, placing a hand on Lefou’s shoulder. “I know. It’s why I know my child is safe married to you,” he said.

***

Stanley listened with wide eyes as Lefou played their father’s harpsichord for the castle’s inhabitants. Supper had finished some time ago and tea and small desserts were served as music filled the room. They had known their husband was taking lessons but they had not realized how far those lessons had gone until now!

Lefou looked up when he finished, smiling as Stanley approached with a cup of tea and a slice of cake. “How was that?” he asked.

They laughed and kissed him on the forehead. “Wonderful! It seems my father has brought out another talent inside of you, my love!” they said.

He took the plate before standing up, following Stanley back over to the side as Cadenza took his instrument back to play for everyone. “Your father’s lessons are nice. I learn a lot during them and not just about music either.”

“Oh?” Stanley asked. They raised an eyebrow down at him.

He smiled and kissed the corner of their mouth in answer. “Oui,” he said.


End file.
